warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fernsong
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 24 moons (2 years)Revealed on Kate's blog |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Fernkit Fernpaw Fernsong |familyl =Cinderheart Lionblaze Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft |familyt =Mother: Father: Sisters: |mentor = Rosepetal |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None}} Fernsong is a yellow tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Fernpaw is made an apprentice with his sisters, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw. Squirrelflight notes that he was named after Ferncloud, who died during the battle with the Dark Forest. His parents, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are given their apprentice names. The next day, Fernpaw, his mentor, as well as his siblings and their mentors, start training for battle. They are excited to have Bramblestar and Squirrelflight training with them, and are worried when Squirrelflight loses her balance. The Clan deputy uses her mistake as an example that any cat can make mistakes. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : His mentor is revealed to have been Rosepetal. When Alderkit wonders who his and Sparkkit's mentors could be, he says that it can't be Brackenfur, Rosepetal, or Blossomfall, as they just got done mentoring Fernsong and his siblings. Trivia *He is named after Ferncloud. *He has WindClan blood through Crowfeather, SkyClan blood through Redtail, and kittypet blood through Firestar. *Fernsong is Kate's favorite name,http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/ask-kate-questions/comment-page-8/#comments and she has mentioned that she has plans for him and wants him in the plot of ''A Vision of Shadows.Revealed in Kate's Blog Kate later confirms that he will appear in Thunder and Shadow.Revealed on Kate's blog Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Lionblaze: Mother: :Cinderheart: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Brackenfur: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great Uncles: :Eaglekit: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great Uncles/Aunts: :Two unnamed kits: Half-Great Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: Great-Great-Aunts: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: :Sorrelpaw: Great-Great-Uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :One-eye: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Primrosepaw: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Four unnamed kits: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Spiderleg: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: Distant Relatives: :Gorsestar: :Wind: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations }} Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters